Devices such as mobile communication devices have user interfaces, which allow their users to receive information relating to the status of the devices and to control various functions of the mobile communication devices. For example, the user interface may present information in the form of a menu of available options, which allows the user to scroll through a list of headings, each of which may provide access to a list of sub-headings or available features, eventually selecting a desired feature.
As the mobile communication devices have become more and more complex, also their user interfaces have become more and more complex. The information presented to the user may be extensive and as a consequence the user may experience difficulties in navigating through the information in order to find information relating to the status of the device and to control various functions.
Concurrently, the mobile communication devices have become smaller and smaller, which means that the size of their graphical user interfaces, i.e. displays, are limited, making the presentation of information yet harder.
Therefore the menu structures of the user interfaces have become more complex with more hierarchical levels, which implies that finding information and controlling functions are not only more difficult, but also more time-consuming. To find a piece of information or to control a single function may involve several interactions between the user and the mobile communication device.